The present invention relates to a holder for turbine-driven dental drills.
The present invention relates to a holder for a turbine driven dental drill, said holder comprising a rod-shaped shaft portion which is arranged at one end for connection to lines for driving to the turbine and providing a cooling medium for the drill, and at its other end merges into an angular piece containing a turbine with a drill connected coaxially thereto, the axis of the drill extending substantially at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the holder.
In dental treatment, the dentist needs in pertinent cases to drill into the teeth of the patient, whereas the drill may need to be directed in different directions depending on the position of the place treated. During continued treatment, the direction of the drill may need to be altered from time to time to obtain the desired form for the tooth surfaces worked on. Drilling in teeth is a precision task which requires accurate guidance of the tool. To achieve this accurate guidance it is necessary for the dentist to support the hand holding the drilling tool in some way. This tool generally comprises a rod-shaped holder terminated at its free end by an angle piece in which the drill is rotatably mounted with its axis substantially at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the holder. To be able to adjust the drill in different directions the dentist must now twist or rotate the drill in his hand. This involves a drawback since the most suitable working position and support for the hand can be difficult or impossible to attain in many cases, if the grip on the drill holder has been altered.
The said drawback has especially made itself felt in using modern turbine driven drills with great removal capacity, which per se enables very effective and rapid machining, whereas large demands are, however, placed on suppleness of the hand in guiding the drill, so that the effective machining possibilities of the tool can be fully utilized.